


Fotografía

by MysteryWeb



Series: Mystery Web drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, M/M, but they don't know yet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Al robarle el teléfono a su compañero de trabajo, Jake descubre la fotografía que Tom tiene de fondo de pantalla.





	Fotografía

“Las conferencias de prensa y entrevistas sobre su nueva película ya habían terminado. No es que le molestara tener un par de semanas libres. Menos le molestaba tener que pasarlas en tal paradisíaco sitio. Allí seguía siendo verano y optó por tomar una siesta en el balcón, frente a la pequeña mesa que estaba en el medio. En su mente, las cosas seguían rondando. Se despertó por completo al oír el sonido del obturador de una cámara fotográfica, acompañado de un insulto que le hizo abrir los ojos y encontrar a Jake sentado frente suyo.  
—¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó Tom sin cambiar su posición, acostumbrándose al brillo del sol del atardecer.  
—Te saqué una fotografía.  
—¿Otra? —volvió a preguntar mientras se ayudaba de la mesa para incorporarse y extender su brazo hacia Jake.  
—¿Qué quieres?  
—Dámelo.  
—No, vas a borrarla.  
—No voy a borrarla —resopló el más joven.  
—Sólo si me das el tuyo.  
Tom se quedó pensando. Volvió a apoyar la espalda sobre el asiendo y sonrió.  
—Está bien, no lo hagas si no quieres —mientras hablaba Tom acercaba hacia él su teléfono, arrastrándolo sobre la mesa. Jake se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente apoyó su mano sobre la del joven intérprete de Peter Parker. Sus miradas se cruzaron pero ninguno dio el brazo a torcer—. ¿Sabes? Nos miramos demasiado tiempo para ser solo amigos.  
Jake se incorporó y se acercó a él para agarrar los anteojos de Tom con su otra mano y colocárselos sobre su cabeza.  
—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó el mayor arqueando una ceja—. ¿Y qué tanto me ves?  
Inconscientemente, Tom aflojó el agarre sobre la pantalla de su teléfono. Jake se dio cuenta y aprovechó la situación para hacerse con el aparato. Cual resorte, Tom se levantó y se acercó a él, pero quién diría que Jake Gyllenhaal tendría la habilidad de evitar que le quitaran algo de las manos y defenderse al mismo tiempo. Las divertidas risas de Jake abruptamente se terminaron. Su mirada se posó sobre el aparato que tenía en sus manos y dejó de defenderse de su compañero de trabajo quien se quedó de pie a su lado.  
—Jake-  
El aludido giró la pantalla para enseñarle a Tom lo que estaba viendo: su fondo de pantalla era una foto de Jake. ¿Cuándo lo había fotografiado? No lo recordaba, por más que intentara hacer memoria, ya que en la fotografía se notaba que él estaba durmiendo. Pudo haber sido en algún descanso entre escenas que él cayó dormido en una silla o en algunos de los aviones que los llevaron de un lado a otro del globo entre entrevistas y _avant premieres_.  
—¿Cuándo sacaste esta? —Jake preguntó visiblemente curioso.  
—Fue un día. No lo recuerdo.  
—¿Ahora me das ese teléfono?  
Tom estaba molesto. Y eso a Jake le despertaba ternura, toda esa situación, en realidad.  
—Quiero una foto tuya.  
—¿Qué?  
—Quiero una foto tuya para tenerla de fondo de pantalla en mi teléfono. Hazlo y te lo devuelvo —Tom revoleó los ojos. Agarró el teléfono de Jake de mala gana y se sacó una selfie. Luego le dio el aparato a su dueño quien verificó cómo había quedado—. No me gusta —resolvió el mayor, poniéndose de pie y pasando su hombro alrededor de la nuca de Tom, luego de guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo de pantalón—. Ven más cerca —le pidió, la pantalla de su propio teléfono reflejando a ambos a través de la lente—. Tres, dos, uno...  
El flash de la cámara le hizo fruncir el ceño, pero Tom había salido perfecto, ¿qué más podía pedir? Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Jake dejó esa imagen como fondo de pantalla.  
—¿Ya puedes devolverme mi teléfono? —le pidió Tom, resoplando.  
—Ah, sí. Toma —respondió el aludido entregándole el aparato sin dejar de mirar el suyo.  
—Eres peor que un niño —cayó en cuenta Tom mientras entraba a la habitación y sonreía de lado.  
—Así me quieres —dijo Jake girándose para mirarlo, y encontrando la sincera sonrisa del más joven. Luego se dio cuenta que la apreciación de Tom quizás era cierta. Quizás debería dejar de mirarlo todo el tiempo, pero ¿cómo podría ser capaz de pedirle eso a su corazón?

**Author's Note:**

> Síguenos en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web), [Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/), [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino).


End file.
